An object of this invention is to provide a cleaning attachment for converting a cleaning implement to a mop.
In accordance with one aspect of this invention the cleaning attachment fits over the cleaning head of the cleaning implement. The cleaning attachment is in the form of a flexible cover having a pair of walls spaced from each other for fitting on opposite sides of the cleaning head of the implement. The upper ends of the walls are connected to each other for mounting the cover over the cleaning head near the handle of the implement. The lower ends of the walls are connected to each other by a central support surface which has a wing extending outwardly from each side of the support surface. A wipe, would be detachably mounted to the wings and support surface. A receptacle is also mounted to one of the wings for holding a cleaning solution which can be dispensed onto the wipe. The dispensing of the cleaning solution may advantageously take place through dispensing slots in the wing. A sponge is located over the slots to control the dispensing.
In a variation of the first embodiment of the invention a cleaning solution container or receptacle is detachably mounted to the cover in such a manner that the cleaning solution could be dispensed from the container. For examples the dispensing could be actuated by placing a wing against the floor or other surface being cleaned and then pivoting the handle toward that surface so as to squeeze the flexible container between the wing and its side wall of the attachment. The cleaning Solution could be expelled forwardly of the wing and wipe.
In a further variation of the invention, which need not include the cleaning solution container the cover is made with the wings and support surface in the form of a continuous curved surface. This can be accomplished by providing foam pads against the wings and support surface to give the desired curved shape. An outer skin may be disposed on the outer surface of the pads
In accordance with still yet another variation of the invention the cover is made in a clam shell type construction wherein the walls are permanently secured together at the top portion. The bottom portion of the cover is divided into separated parts to permit the cover to be mounted over the broom or other implement and then have the lower parts connected together.